


moving on

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: Patton thinks Virgils moved on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 907
> 
> Warnings: break up and abandonment.
> 
> Part two?

Patton sat on the edge of the bed he shared with Virgil. Tears trailing down his face. Sitting on the bed beside him was a open photo album. Pictures of the couple from the last five years laid tucked neatly in between plastic sleeves. Patton glanced back at the book, catching sight of the only photo not in a protective cover. 

Reaching over he picked it up gently. The photo had him and Virgil both bent down picking up books. The picture was taken right as they handed each other a book their eyes meeting with a shy smile. He glanced at the photo and sniffled as he remembered that day.

 

Patton had a pile of books in his arms, trying to not to drop all of them as he sped walked across the large college campus. He was trying to fix a single book that kept trying to fall, and wasn’t watching the path, so he didn’t see the other boy heading towards him. The pile of books falling from Patton’s arms joined by the single book in the other’s hand.

Both immediately dropped to their knees to help pick up the scattered books. Patton picked up the books counting to make sure he had them all. Realizing one was missing he quickly looked back to the ground. There was a hardback book entitled The History of Plays. Patton knew this wasn’t his book, so he picked it up to hand it to the other boy.

Their hands brushed as the stranger took his book and in that frozen moment there was the shout of “Gay!” and the click of an old-fashioned polaroid from across the hall.

 

Patton smiled, even as more tears clouded his vision. Picking up the book and sliding the picture between two empty pages, he flipped through the album looking at picture after picture.

Everything from birthdays and anniversaries to Christmas. He stopped looking at the picture of him and Virgil both wearing nice suits standing proudly in front of a theater.

 

Patton had just gotten back from his shift at the daycare. He was tired as three kids had come in despite having the flu today. He entered the kitchen looking in the fridge to see what he felt like cooking before giving up and ordering a pizza. Just as he hung up, the door flew open and Virgil ran in. he had a huge grin on his face; a rare sight from his otherwise reserved boyfriend.

“I did it, babe! They’re gonna produce my play!” he yelled. Patton gasped pulling him into a hug.

“I’m so proud of you!” he said, trying not fall over from the overexcited hug.

“Will you come to my opening show?” Virgil asked as if Patton could ever say no.

 

Patton sniffled, smiling at the memory. He flipped to the next page, the pictures slowly going from Virgil and Patton at shows to Virgil, Patton, and the star of every show he put on, Roman Princeton. The last photo didn’t include Patton at all. He huffed, slammed the book shut, marched towards the closet, and grabbed his suitcase. A few nights at his friend’s house would cheer him up.

 

“So tell me again why Virgil isn’t here?” Logan asked Patton.

Today was Patton’s big day, his own daycare was finally open. 

“He had to stay at the theater to help Roman rehearse.”

Seeing Logan’s raised eyebrow he quickly added “To be honest Logan I don’t wanna talk about it.”

He quickly schooled his expression into his usual, cheerful self, smiling at the kids and their parents as they came to enroll. 

Beside him, Logan huffed, mumbling about everything Patton had done for Virgil and him not returning the favor.

 

Patton had returned home for the first time in two weeks. It almost didn’t shock him that nothing had changed. It was like Virgil didn’t even come home. Walking to the phone he pressed the blinking answering machine button.

“Hey Pat! Rehearsals went a little longer than usual, I’m gonna stay at Roman’s tonight to go over lines.” 

Beep.

“Hey Pat! I’m still staying at Roman’s. It’s just until the show opens, it’s closer to the theater, you know. See you at the show!”

Patton sighed turning and heading upstairs. The photo album laid on the bed still, causing Patton to freeze when he saw it. He spent almost an hour yesterday lecturing a little kid about sharing toys and moving on when one breaks. With a sigh he made a decision. He packed the rest of his clothes into his suitcase, hestitating a moment before also taking the photo album.

 

Virgil returned home for the first time in two weeks. He was excited for his show, and couldn’t wait to tell Patton all about it. He placed down his overnight bag and headed to the kitchen. Instead of dinner, he was met with two pictures and a note.

The first was him and Patton on the day they met. He smiled at the memory, but that smile faded as he saw the second. Patton and Logan in front of Patton’s new daycare.

His mouth twisted into a confused frown. That grand opening wasn’t for another month wasn’t it? Shaking his head, he turned to the note. His heart sank as he read the short, three lines.

‘Maybe you don’t care anymore. Maybe I’ll stop too. Or maybe I already have. Good bye, Virgil. – Patton


	2. coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil fights for his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1267
> 
> Warnings: Hurt feelings, misunderstanding

“Logan, please! I need to talk to him!” Virgil pleaded through the phone. The other man sighed; Virgil could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose.

“He told me specifically not to give you his new number. You messed up, deal with it!” Logan’s voice spoke sharply before a beep followed, signaling the end of the call. Virgil pulled back, feeling the tears pool in his eyes. He sniffed and blinked the tears away. He stood, grabbing his coat before he left the house.

“He won’t talk to me, Ro! I don’t know what to do!” Virgil spoke into the phone. He sat in the little cafe he and Patton used to visit often. His usual order sat next to his laptop, which was open to a blank page. He hadn’t written a single play since Patton left that day. He left and took Virgil’s inspiration with him.

“Have you tried going to his daycare?” Virgil felt like he could smack himself.

“Roman you’re a genius!” he stood quickly, gathering his things.

“Take Thomas with you,” Roman added. Virgil pushed his laptop into his bag, turning to leave the store.

“I guess it makes sense to bring the kid. Tell Th-” Virgil stopped halfway through his words hitting the end button on his phone.

“Patton!” he yelled, gathering everybody in the small café’s attention but the man kept walking until he was out of the store. Virgil followed but as he exited he lost the man in the crowd. Sighing he turned and continued on his way, answering his phone as it rang.

Patton had been so careful to keep Virgil out of his life, knowing that if he saw the other man he’d forgive him the instant he opened his mouth. Keeping Virgil out of his life, however, included boycotting all of his favorite places. The theater, the little drive in, and the small cafe that he loved so dearly were now places he could no longer go. All these places held the chance of seeing him again. Today, however, he’d had a hard day at work, screaming children replaced the usually quiet ones, and half were sick, or grumpy. He and his staff were in desperate need of coffee and the little cafe was the closest. He had just walked through the door when he heard the voice.

“I guess it makes sense to bring the kid. Tell Th-” He froze before he turned and speed walked out of the store, praying the man hadn’t seen him. His hopes were crushed as the other man called out his name, pushing Patton to walk faster. Once he was sure Virgil had not followed him, he got into his car, driving twenty minutes out of the way to get his coffee.

After he returned to the daycare he handed off the coffee and locked himself in his office. ‘Virgil already moved on. He’s with Roman and they already have a kid?’ Patton asked himself, head in his hands. He had asked Virgil to adopt many times in the course of their relationship. The answer was always ‘I’m not ready for kids’, but after only a few months he had accepted that offer with Roman? Patton was hurt; he had thought that Virgil still loved him. He thought that after a while he may have another chance. Now that chance was thrown out the window.

—–

The day after Virgil saw Patton at the coffee shop he brought Roman’s son Thomas to the daycare. The boy was happy, seeing as his usual daycare was under repairs and he’d had to be home with a babysitter.

“I’d much rather daycare because here I can make friends!” he babbled to Virgil, the adult nodding along to the kid’s ramblings. He walked into the daycare and up to the counter. His heart started racing as he saw Patton working at the counter, signing the kids in. the other man looked up and made eye contact with Virgil. His eyes drifted down to Thomas still happily babbling in Virgil’s arms. He watched as Patton schooled his emotions into a happy smile.

“Hello little guy, what’s your name?” Patton asked Thomas. His cheery tone and kind face made Thomas smile widely.

“I’m Thomas Princeton,” he replied happily. Patton nodded with a smile, typing the info into the computer.

“Okay, how old are you?” he asked. Thomas held up six fingers, making Patton laugh. He continued asking questions and when he was done he gestured to the play area. Virgil placed Thomas down and with a warning of ‘be good,’ he let him go play. He looked back up; Patton was looking down at the computer, ignoring Virgil’s presence.

“Can we talk please?” he whispered, voice broken. Patton looked up, staring at the man for a minute before nodding.

“Julia, can you watch the counter please?” After getting confirmation he motioned to Virgil and they walked to the back room.

Patton’s day had been going pretty well, although it was only mid-morning. He looked up as the door sounded, shock filling him when he saw Virgil holding the kid. He couldn’t hate the kid; he didn’t know that he was causing Patton pain. So he put on a happy smile and went about the new child routine. The way the little kid acted made him smile. He was a little ball of sunshine! Once the kid went to play he expected Virgil to leave, but he still felt the man’s presence. He heard the break in the whispered voice asking to talk and simply couldn’t refuse. That’s how he ended up here in the storage room in his daycare with the man he loved and longed for standing across from him. It was silent for a minute before Virgil spoke.

“I miss you,” he said. Patton’s gaze jumped from the floor to the other man’s face before going back to the floor.

“Don’t say that.” It was Patton’s turn to whisper now. Virgil looked at him, moving forward, reaching out for Patton. Patton stepped away.

“It’s true! I missed you so much. I blew up Logan’s phone for days trying to get to you!” he exclaimed.

“I imagine that Roman can’t be happy about that,” Patton said crossing his arms defensively. Virgil tilted his head in confusion, before shaking his head.

“Roman’s been giving me advice on how to get you back,” he said, eyes avoiding the other man at all costs. Patton looked up at the other man.

“But that kid?” confusion laced his voice, eyebrows knotted together.

“He’s Roman’s son. He’s adorable isn’t he?” Virgil added with a grin.

“Why’d you leave?” Virgil asked in a small voice.

“You were spending a lot of time with Roman, so I thought you didn’t want me anymore,” Patton added.

“I didn’t mean to make you leave! I just wanted to make you proud.” Virgil spoke moving forward. “I was working on Roman’s lines with him and rewriting the play half a dozen times. I wanted you to like it!” he spoke moving forward embracing the man.

“Give me another chance. Please? I love you, Patton.”

Virgil stood on stage next to Roman and the cast. Patton stood in the audience with Thomas in his arms and Logan by his side. He smiled proudly at his boyfriend. He bounced Thomas making the little boy laugh.

Logan leaned over and whispered to him, “Is that Roman? He’s pretty hot.”

Patton laughed. He was glad that he gave Virgil a second chance. He was glad he came home.


End file.
